Bromance
by MultiLevelsofMusic
Summary: So, this is based off different moments that my friend, Moonie, and I have gone through, and thought of for Percy and Jason to go through. This is almost completely Crack, so... Serious minds beware! *Hiss*
1. Butter War

**Hello, my peeps! I'm here with my buddy, Moonie, SAY HI.**

**Moonie: *Terrible Aussie accent* 'ello mate, top of the mornin' to yeh.**

**Okay, fine, can you explain why we're writing this at 11:51 PM?**

**Moonie: Leo was screaming as I set fire to the rain at the top of his lungs.**

**Alrighty... So, we're writing this because we see ourselves as Fem! versions of Jason(Me) and Percy(Moonie). We've remembered, and done kind of stuff we can actually see them doing somewhat, so VOILA.**

**Moonie: *Voila***

**Oh, and by the way, Im sorry for all OOCness, cause there will be ALOT. Lets just say they're drunk...?**

**ON VITH TEH STORY!**

**Butter War**

The Argo II had taken alot of damage on their way to their next stop due to monsters, and unfortunately, had also managed to get Percy's room destroyed. They'd tried to figure out where he could sleep, when they realised, if he were to go with Leo, he wouldn't be able to sleep, and with the girls, well, HONESTLY. Frank and Jason had volunteered to let him stay in their room, though Piper had to remind Frank that it was his turn for Guard duty.

Currently, it was 4 AM, and dear Hera the two demigods were tired.

Percy rolled over onto his back, grabbing some Popcorn from his and Jason's bowl and looking at it. "Dude... I think I got drunk off the popcorn... Can you even spike popcorn...?"

Jason shrugged, grabbing a handful of his own. "Well, I bet you could get high off of it. Like... Mount Olympus high..."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Percy rolled over again, looking at him and shoving the popcorn in his mouth.

The son of Jupiter watched him, and somewhat smirked, "Thats nothing."

"Eh?"

Jason grabbed a large handful and shoved it in his mouth, not minding the few that fell on his shirt and bed.

"Bring it on." Percy threw a kernel at him, and shoved his own hand in his mouth.

Thus, the war began.

Jason lunged at Percy, chewing his popcorn loudly as he shoved a chunk of popcorn down Percy's Finding Nemo sleep shirt.

The hero of Olympus honestly looked ticked. "You. Didn't." He spat a kernel at his almost opposite, "accidentally" adding a few chewed up popcorn with it.

Soon enough, their small shared room had quickly turned into a Popcorn Warzone. Popcorn even managed to cover the small amount of furniture and possessions Jason had in their room. If they weren't caught up so much in the moment, it was likely they'd question where all of the stinkin' popcorn came from, since their bowl was only the size of Percy's head. (So, in Jason's opinion, it wasn't _that_ small.)

Percy grabbed his pillow (After shaking it clear of Kernels) and used it to guard his face from the onslaught of popcorn Jason was sending at him with the wind and his own strength.

Jason walked up to him, the popcorn bowl hidden behind his back from Percy. "Percy, you know, that pillow doesn't shield all of you." He yanked the pillow down, and dumped the bowl on Percy's incredibly messy, buttery black hair, emptying out all left over kernels, popcorn, and the occasional spit covered, chewed up popcorn that had missed their target.

Jason smirked at Percy from ontop of him, about to say something, when Annabeth walked in.

"What the-" She shook her head, sighing. "I don't even want to know." And walked out.

Percy blinked, shoved Jason off of him, and started after the door. "What- no-! Grace-"

Percy stopped in his tracks, then turned around, smiling eerily at said Grace, and _giggled._

Before Jason could question the giggles, he was hit in the groin by a somewhat small jet of water aiming for his groin.

"OhholyHerafrick!" Jason collapsed down to his knees, holding his vital area, then looked up grinning despite his pain. "Hey, have you been to Taco Bell before?"

Percy looked dumbfounded, "Yeah, I've been there before. My mom's gotten some when she couldn't make anything and- What are you getting at?"

"You know what they say the meat is?"

Percy looked at him, questioning the man's sanity.

"Horse meat."

Percy's eyes widened dramatically, before he joined Jason on his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jason stood up, dusting imaginary dust off of his shoulders, and a few left over popcorn shells too, and whispered in Percy's ear.

"_I win._"

He sashayed to the door, radiating pure sass.

"But... I ate more than you..."

Jason's victory walk to the door was interrupted by the Argo II suddenly shaking, causing him to fall on top of Percy, again, who had resumed his "NOOOOOOO"ing again.

Buford the Table came speeding up to their door, and Hedge's hologram yelled at them to, "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

The sons of the gods blushed, as Percy yelled, "We have clothes on!"

"GRACE, YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING WITH JACKSON!" Piper bust in the door, face red, then she took in the scene. She sat there for a bit, processing, walked out, then they heard a scream of laughter and a loud _THUNK_ as she gave in and fell to the floor, giggling her little Aphrodite shipper mind out.

They watched with almost horrified eyes as Frank came back from his Guard duty, saw them, then all of the sudden burst off running, yelling, "ANNABETTTTH!"

The two poor, poor demigods looks at each other and muttered in unison,

"Son of a War God."

**Im not sure what I think of this, but hey! We were giggling the entire time... right?**

**Moonie: I.. Was laughing in the inside...**

**Sure.**

**Well anyways, this is MultilevelsofMusic, signing off...**

**Moonie: May the force be with you!**


	2. Five Nights at OHDEARGODBUNNY

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN MY FRIENDS.**

**Moonie: Zzz...**

**Oh, *Sniff* Well then. *Sniffs again***

**Well, this is them playing Five Nights at Freddys- Amazing game, BT-dubs. Oh, and Leo'll be in this one, so YEAH! Hes going to be having the same reactions as a monkey about to be strangled by a Wooly Mammoth, so in other words, one of my buddy's.**

**So yeah, LETS START THIS CRAP!**

Percy, Jason, and Leo all crowded around Annabeth's laptop, praying she hadn't found it missing. She'd recently been freaking out about something named "Chika" during a Meeting they had had, and all they had saw was just a Chicken screaming, so they'd decided that, against better judgement, they shall check it out.

They clicked on the Bear icon on her desktop, which, by the way, was a picture of Percy covered in popcorn chasing after Buford, and a small window popped up saying something about a Steam, then the entire screen went black, before the computer started making an eery crackling sound. Leo watched somewhat disturbed as a pedophilic Bear face kept on switching between itself and a metal exoskeleton as Percy wearily clicked on "New Game".

It showed a slightly creepy, run down, small room, with doors on the left and right with buttons saying "DOOR" or "LIGHT". In front of them was a messy desk, covered with trash, and a few electronics. On the wall were several pictures showing off the animatronics, though they weren't in the best condition. If they turned on the lights, on their left they would see a control panelish looking thing with a red and white striped to-go cup sitting on it, and to there right was... well, there was spiderwebs and perhaps some wood. You couldn't really describe it. The two doors had windows by them, one being kind of broken, so hard to look through, and the other being in good condition, showing off the darkness outside their door.

"Hey, Leo, its your room!" Percy grinned.

"Hey! Like yours is any better!"

"He has a point, man." Jason nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "He does have a point."

Percy shrugged.

The phone in the game started ringing, and Percy scrambled to answer it, then realising he could only look left and right. Heh.

A man started talking to them, warning them of possible things that could, y'know, harm them in the game. Though, Percy quickly got tired of the man's voice, and muted the call, deciding to check out the weird arrow button down at the bottom of the screen.

A tablet came up, showing them security footage, which of course made sense, they're security guards!

"GRACE, WHY IS THERE A GIANT PURPLE PERVERT BUNNY STARING AT MEEEE?"

**MISTERLINEBREAKISHERE**

Jason had long since passed out while waiting for something to happen, while Leo was on the brink of passing out, and Percy was quickly flipping through cameras, almost forgetting about checking his doors.

"Annnnd Mr. Creepy-Purple-Bunny-of-Death-and-Despair is out..." Percy muttered, absorbed into the game.

So far, they had somewhat figured it out. The purpose was to survive 5 nights, while giant Chucky Cheese-like Animatronics tried to eat your face. They'd gotten to Night 2 without too much hassle, and currently they were in the 3rd hour. The Chicken had come out first, then only recently the Bunny had come out.

Percy scrolled through the cameras, blinking when the Duck was nearby, staring into the camera with wide eyes and it's bottom jaw dropped, like, "_WOAH! I CAN SEE THE GUARD FROM HERE!_"

Percy thought about pulling the camera down, slightly disturbed by it's extra row of teeth and slack jaw, while Leo finally got bored of Jason's obnoxious snoring and woke him up.

"Thats so going to Pillowhell." He muttered, looking at the table he had been sleeping on. It had made part of his face and arms go red due to using it as a pillow, making him look slightly goofy.

"What? Pillo-" Leo started, but was soon interrupted by Percy yelling,

"No, its _not _Pillowhell! Its Blankethell! Gods, Grace!"

Percy pulled the camera down finally, and all of the sudden, a huge freaking purple bunny had jumped in his face, screaming its robot heart out.

Lets just put it simply and say all of their reactions were different.

Percy bust out laughing, at what, no one was sure, but who knows with the son of Poseidon? His eyes were watering due to how much he was laughing, and almost drowned out the sound of the Rabbit screaming and the Static.

Jason somewhat twitched, but otherwise was kind of following Percy's lead with laughing at the game.

Leo jumped, sending his rolly-chair backwards, and falling off of it, all while screaming quietly, trying his hardest not to alert Percy's very potentially dangerous girlfriend.

This sent Percy and Jason into a new fit of laughter, thus making Leo blush and try to say it wasn't _that_ scary, and _nothing_ scared the Big McShizzle. Though, he ended up giggling (Which he would later deny, saying he was _chuckling_ because guys don't _giggle_, psh...) with them, completely forgetting about Annabeth.

"Surre..." Jason rolled his eyes at his elvish friend as Percy started back where they were.

And suddenly-

"WHOEVER TOOK MY COMPUTER WILL _WISH_ THAT THEY WORKED AT FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA PLACE INSTEAD OF WHAT I'LL DO TO THEM!"

Needless to all say, they all were doing Leo's reaction now.

**VOILA TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY!**

**Moonie: *Insert random gibberish***

**Okay...**

**Well, um**

**Moonie: Zzz...**

**I guess thats Moonie saying goodbye (Or something of the sort... Like Percy in that aspect.. Never really know...), so**

**This is MultilevelsofMusic, signin' off CAUSE GODDANGIT ITS 1:23 AM.**

**Oh, yeah, R&amp;R if you don't mind! It helps me write and come up with _beautifully fantastic_ ideas.**


	3. My Little Pervy Godzilla

**HELLO FRIENDS!**

**Today its just me, since Moonie is at her Choir rehearsals. (Band is better! BASSOONISTS FTW!)**

**But yeah, I was sitting there, thinking, what could I write about... And then I remembered I have a pet lizard, and was like, "Oh yes..."**

**So thats how this crap spawned on my computer.**

**LETS DO DIS CRAP!**

**My Little Pervy Godzilla**

Percy and Jason just finished fighting a giant lizard-monster-demon, and were decently covered in Golden dust and the occasional cut or scratch when Jason had noticed a egg the size of his hand sitting where the Monster had perished.

"Heh, thats odd.. We need to get back to the ship." He said, starting to walk away back to their beloved ship.

"But Super Maaaaan!"

The son of Jupiter's eye twitched and he turned around, saying annoyedly, "Yes...?"

"Can we keep itttt?" Percy was holding the egg at eye level, and had his Baby Seal eyes turned on to the max.

Jason's eye twitched again. "No."

"C'moon!"

"We don't even have a place where we could put it if it were to hatch! Besides, that came from a monster! It could be evil and try to kill us!" Jason shuttered, remembering the killer headphones that had randomly dropped from a monster then had tried to strangle him in his sleep.

"But how can this try to kill us? Its just a wittle egg with a wittle baby thing inside...!" Percy unleashed his true power on Jason, the ULTIMATE PUPPY DOG, BABY SEAL COMBONATION HYBRID OF ADORABLENESS, and Jason couldn't help but let out a tiny squeak.

"Fine, FINE! Just stop looking at me like that! Its not staying in my room though!"

"Pleease!" Percy clung to his leg, whimpering, and Jason could have sworn he heard the egg whining with him.

"My gods, Jackson, your annoying!"

Cue more whimpering.

Jason threw his hands up in the air, sighing. "Alright, _fine_, we can keep it in my room! But if Annabeth finds out and cuts us open, it's your fault!"

"THANK YOU, JASIE!" Percy swung his arms around Jason, giving him a big hug, and picked up the Egg again. "C'mon, Baby Godzilla! Jasie and I are gonna be your papas!"

Jason glared at the idiot, "_Don't call me Jasie! And _your_ taking care of it!_"

Percy put the egg down and took off his shoe, then put his dirty sock in Jason's mouth. "SSSH, QUIET! You're hurting her feelings!"

"Mmmhf-" Jason pulled the sock out, spitting a few times and sputtering, before saying. "How do you know its a girl?!"

"Son of Poseidon intuition!" Percy smirked at him, and cradled the egg, muttering gibberish to it.

**MR LINEBREAK APPROVES OF THIS LINEBREAK**

Jason watched as Percy rolled the egg around, grinning and laughing at it.

"You're going to break it." Jason dryly stated.

"Nuh uh!" Percy continued rolling it, until a crack appeared.

"OH GODS, GRACE, HELP, HELP! I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT! IM A MURDERERRRRR!" Percy wailed, on the brink of tears.

"CALM DOWN, KELPHEAD!"

The egg started cracking more, then suddenly vanished into rainbow smoke, and when the smoke itself vanished, there lay a small lizard looking up at them.

"Aww!" Percy squealed.

"Aren't baby lizards supposed to look weird like all other newly born things do?" Jason questioned, inspecting it, jumping backwards as it tried to eat his nose.

The lizard looked at Percy and said, "Mama!"

"HER FIRST WORDS!" The son of Poseidon looked absolutely thrilled, while Jason gaped at the talking reptile.

"Hey, 'Mama', lizards shouldn't talk."

"SHADDUP!"

And thus, the montage with sappy music of Percy and little Godzilla played, with Jason in the background of all of them, hovering over Percy with his sword, each time getting closer. In one of the last pictures though, Jason had been knocked over by Buford, who at the time had been yelling nonsense with his Hedge hologram.

_Stupid table..._

**ANOTHER LINEBREAK WOAH**

Percy _giggled_, playing with his little pet. So. Dang. Cute.

"Sparky, come hold her!"

Jason glared at Percy. "No."

"Yeah!"

"No."

Percy picked little Godzilla up, and put her near Jason's leg, where he was sitting Indian style.

"No, Jackson." But, despite his words, the small Lizard started to climb into his jean pant leg.

Needless to say, Jason flipped out.

"GET IT OUT, JACKSON! GET IT OUT, GET YOUR PERVY THING OUT!" He squealed.

Percy was rolling on the floor laughing, but ended up having to put his hand up Jason's pant leg after nearly getting stabbed.

Piper walked in to check on her boyfriend, knowing how he and Percy got, and I'm telling you, she had a heart attack when she saw this.

**SO MANY LINEBREAKS**

Jason heaved into a trashcan they had decided to put in his room when little Godzilla had started to do her first shedding.

Percy looked at him with the Gecko on his head, slightly concerned. "You okay, Jase?"

"No, I think your freakin' lizard gave me Salmonella!" Jason glared.

"Pssh, no..."

Annabeth walked in, finally giving in to her curiosity about what the boys have been doing this entire time, yelling and screaming in their room.

"Percy, why is there a lizard on your head?"

Said demigod gulped, and looked at Annabeth pitifully. "Its little Godzilla, we got her when we were coming back from that one place... Please let me keep her! I swear I've been feeding her, and watering her, and bathing her, and playing with her, and she even calls me Mama, and its so cute, see, I can show you this little montage we made, and...!"

Annabeth looked at him long and hard, before finally tossing her hands up in the air, just as Jason had done at first. "Fine, but make sure you wash your hands before and after you handle her."

"Um..."

They were interrupted by Jason's vomiting, and Godzilla yelling out, "PEASANTS!"

**Just going to say that the murderous headphones were actually a thing I once got. I was using my computer to listen to music, and I somewhat passed out. All of the sudden my computer fell, and due to the weird position I was in, the cables started choking me, and yeah. BUT I'M ALIVE... (Right?)**

**Oh, you guys can expect me to update this somewhat often, though probably mainly on weekends if I don't have homework. I might update on weekdays, but its unknown as of currentness.**

**I've decided to start doing Questions at the End of each chapter so,**

**Do you guys have any pets? If so, what are they and what are they like?**

**I have a Lizard named Shamanilla, but my mom calls her Salmonella, and 2 long haired Chihuahuas that are extremely pitful and tend to act like cats more than dogs.**

**Anyways, I've run out of things to say, so**

**This is MultilevelsofMusic, signing off**

**Moonie: I'm back, Peasants!**


	4. What have I written

**Hiya, people! Moonie isn't here today, she went home... D:**

**I'd planned on writing this yesterday, but it wasn't actually this, it was a million of other ideas that ended up being shot down due to lack of ability to write them. And, the terrible is happening- IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! DUNDUNDDUNNNN!  
Im not abandoning this though, I have a plan to get to atleast 100 before this school year ends!**

**Anyways, I'm just gonna respond to your reviews, then we can get this crap started.**

**spiesareawesome: BT-dubs, your name is amazing and true, so yeah. And I wasn't calling you a peasant, Moonie and Godzilla were! Sheesh :) And, I'm already in it, so yeah. **

**TheAwesomeQueenofNerds: I'm a bit late responding to you, but I'm just going to say, THANKS FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER ON THIS! On both your's and spies', I giggled and squirmed around on my bed while Moonie didn't understand anything. (*Gross sob* You dont understand meee!)**

**thedauntlessamity: Nice :) Im planning on joining Color Guard soon because my bro's girlfriend is in the Color Guard, and its really cool! I'm not in Marching Band currently, since Bassoon can't do Marching Band, and besides, I barely survived the Pep-Rally!**

**DeathGuest: Thank you so much! Little Godzilla is based off of Shamaella, while Im pretty sure I had mispelled in the last chapter... Heh. She actually tried to climb up my pantleg, and I reacted like Jason, though Moonie didn't have to put her hand up my jeans XD We had a Guinea pig when I was younger, though we had to get rid of him. His name was the Lord of the Rocks or Tony Stark, and he was white with cute little brown spots. The first time we tried to hold him, he peed on my mom's lap, and crapped on mine. The little bugger.**

**lETS GET THIS STARTED-**

**What have I written...**

Jason swears, "It was the Piano that killed Charlie!"

Percy looked over at him, confused. "Eh?"

He blushed slightly, shaking his head. "Nothing."

"C'mon, Gracieeee!" Percy whined. "Was it a dream?"

"Yeah, but not a Demigod one, so its fine."

"Tell me anyhows!"

"No, Jackson."

"So Cilia was this really pretty but not as pretty as Wisegirl shy chick, then her and 3 other girls got stuck in this weird room together for like 8 years then for some reason they randomly appeared in different fancy clothes in this big Labyrinth like the Labyrinth except the sky was just blue openness not a bunch of dirt, and so-"

"Jackson, why are you telling me this? Who is Cilia?" Jason looked, completely confused, at his friend.

"'Cause it was my dream, now shut up, Grace.

"Cilia had gotten these two really cool black pistols and a striped white black tux and top hat that made her look really tall and really _really_ skinny, I swear she was a stick, I mean seriously, Jack Skellington skinny and tall, and the other girl, Rose, had pink hair and this huge hammer and looked like this chick my friends at school would tell me about before Hera kidnapped me from this anime they called Sao or something-"

"BREATH, KELPHEAD!" Jason somewhat yelled at his friend, who was starting to turn his favorite color due to lack of air.

"Oh yeah." He shrugged, taking a deep breath, and then- "Then the others girls, well, I don't really remember them, but I think one was blonde and the other brunette but yeah they were buddies. So they start explorin' the Labyrinth and get separated," Jason faux-gasps here. "Shut up, and they get captured by the bad guy who was this big floaty chick who looked like a Mini-Hera who had 1 too many yellow glowsticks for Brunch, and were put under her control and turned evil. It was really creepy cause they looked so determined to kill their friends it was like when you, Leo and I got possessed or atleast how Annabeth described it-" Deep breath. "so yeah and they had to convince-"

Jason looked somewhat irritated at the incredibly long run on sentence, and stuffed his stock in Percy's mouth. "Fine, shut up, I'll tell you my dream, dangit!"

Percy let out something like a, "Yeah!" behind the sock, though it sounded like, "Yamf!"

"Alright, so I was..."

**Linebreak skipping most of dream because Little Godzilla is possessing the Linebreak**

"And then I woke up in my Dream on my bed, and I looked to my right, and saw you with Piper's face smiling at me and you said, 'Hey, babe. You awake?' Then the dream ended with a glimpse of Charlie's corpse with a Grand Piano nearby."

"So you automatically thought the Piano killed Charlie?" Percy looked at him from where he had sprawled out on his bed, with one eye open.

"It didn't make any more since than your dream!" Jason defended.

"Mine made much more sense!"

"How?"

"How did you figure the Piano did it?"

"I dunno, it just made sense!"

"Exactly!"

Piper opened the door, after listening into their conversation and yelled, "Girls, girls, your both pretty! Now let the rest of us have our Beauty sleep, or I'll sic Annabeth on you!"

Percy and Jason gulped, mentally thinking about all the different things the daughter of Athena could do to them.

Leo popped up over her shoulder, the bruise on his head from when they stole Annabeth's computer to play a Horror game still prominent, though no one knew if it was from Annabeth or his reaction to the jumpscares.

"Guys, Anna's coming!"

Percy and Jason went starch white, and scrambled to hide, knowing they'd probably end up getting impaled.

Leo joined them under Percy's bed, making them all squished together and in awkward positions, while Piper rolled her eyes and plopped down on Percy's bed to watch the show, wondering where Hazel and Frank were.

Annabeth came down the hall, actually not as ticked as they had thought. Just annoyed at the idiots for disrupting her while she watched danis- I mean, while she planned their next move with their noise, and at Leo for building Buford, who kept busting into her room while the door was closed yelling, "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Pervert table.

**What did I just write...? Originally, it was supposed to just be about their crazy dreams, then THIS xD What the heck?**

**I guess this is a sign of me running out of ideas, and needing more. I had planned out some yesterday, but they seemed to like my head more than my computer, so yeah xD**

**Anyways**

**This is Multi, signing off to go try to make Ramen Noodles and play GMod**


End file.
